Canciones y Raps de DBZ
by ineslasupersayajin
Summary: Hola soy Ines-Chan y este no es Fic sino que son canciones y raps de Dragon Ball Z ... básicamente solo la letra, pero al final de cada canción o rap estará el nombre del cantante o rapero para que lo puedas escuchar en YouTube
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Inés-Chan y si estás leyendo esto es porque te intereso el sumarry y eso para mí es suficiente… como habrás leído anteriormente esto no es un Fic sino que son letras de canciones y Raps (más que nada Raps) de Dragón Ball Z al final de cada letra de la canción o rap encontraras a los creadores de dicha canción o rap

¡Sin más que decir comencemos!

 _ **¡LOS GUERREROS Z! (rap)**_

 **Tengan cuidado somos el terror de todo enemigo del exterior**

 **Que quieran a venir a romper la paz, somos un grupo capaz**

 **De destrozarte y aún mucho más con tal de dejar la tierra a salvo**

 **De la mano de Chaoz y Krilin el calvo, Gohan el mejor ya lo sabrán**

 **Aunque sea débil también Ten Shin Han ojo con Yamcha no se queda atrás**

 **Trunks con su espada es el más tenaz, Goten y Trunks harán la fusión**

 **Mientras Goku pelea con pasión, Piccoro dará su opinión usando su don**

 **Mientras Vegeta te aplasta con su convicción**

 **Y a pesar de su perversión el maestro Roshi entra en acción**

 **Todos juntos somos la unión**

 **Videl y Bulma también son guerreras según mi opinión**

 **Si sos de los nuestro levanta tus manos no importa que seas joven o anciano**

 **Luchemos junto a la señal, ya hemos vencido a la Liga Del Mal**

 **Con un golpe frontal, fatal con tal de ganar al que quiera pelear**

 **Estamos unidos por un sentimiento, honor y poder es nuestro cimiento**

 **No somos ninguna Corporación, solo nos juntamos cuando llega la acción**

 **Nuestro poder parecer de ficción, derrotar a los malos es nuestra misión**

 **No queremos fama solo poder y vamos cuando nos llama el deber**

 **Y aunque a muchos les cueste creer también sabemos lo que es perder**

 **Pero lo que todo deben saber es que nadie nos puede vencer**

 **Kaioken, Mazenko y disco cortante, volamos y así entramos en combate**

 **Ninguna otra liga puede superarnos, eso es porque siempre entrenamos**

 **No somos vagos nos preparamos y gracias a eso siempre ganamos**

 **Tenemos un KI tan excesivo que causamos daños masivos sin explosivos**

 **Y los enemigos ¿Dónde están?, también contamos con Mr. Satán**

 **Ni siquiera Broly puede parar el poder del Bing-Bang, ¡Kamekameha!**

 **Letra, idea, cantante y producción instrumental: PowerJV (tiene un canal en YouTube)**


	2. MI BULMA (rap)

**_"MI BULMA" (rap)_**

 _Pedido de: astrid.v. (la modifique un poco espero no te moleste)_

 _*Luis Carlos : Hola primero que nada, gracias por recibirme, segundo yo ya escribí en FanFiction pero algo no salió bien, me vi forzada a cerrar mi cuenta y perdí mis historias, pero eso ya no importa ¡gracias por leer este Fic! Y si me di cuenta de que muy pocos leen esto_

 **Sé que a veces puedo ser poco romántico**

 **Pero eso no significa que no te amé cual maniático**

 **Si alguien te ofende estaré y le partiré la cara**

 **Ninguno de estos insectos conmigo se compara**

 **Eres el Big-Bang que encontré en mi Attack**

 **La rima fina que sale por ti en cada rap**

 **La semilla del ermitaño que me da felicidad**

 **Y cura a este guerrero que se a cansado ya de pelear**

 **Sabes muy bien mi prioridad no eres tu**

 **Aun así me amas cada día y me das tu luz**

 **Curas mis heridas después de cada batalla**

 **Y haces que logre convertirme en un súper saya**

 **Vaya la única que me trato bien desde el comienzo**

 **A veces pienso que hubiera sido sin conocerte**

 **Hablando con Enma Daio después de mi muerte**

 **Elevas mi ki fuera de este planeta por ti viajaría a Namek ida y vuelta**

 **Junto las esferas y le pido un deseo**

 **Que sigas a mi lado es todo lo que quiero**

 **Mi Bulma yo por siempre tu Vegeta**

 **De corazón guerrero pero alma de poeta**

 **Aunque mi planeta ya no exista por Freezer inmundo**

 **No importa desde hoy tú vas a ser mi mundo**

 **Mis sentimientos por ti siempre serán los de siempre**

 **Enamora' a un Saiyajin no hay fin a todo lo que sientes**

 **De la mano tu y yo en el camino de la serpiente**

 **Vamos donde Kaiosama y gorriamos comida**

 **Pa' que vea que soy mejor, que soy diferente**

 **De paso te presento como la chica de mi vida**

 **Tranquila este es el inicio de una fabula**

 **Tantos sentimientos ya no caben en mi capsula**

 **Más y más cada día es la verdad**

 **A tu lado puedo volar con mil de gravedad**

 **No hay enemigo que tema como pensar en perderte**

 **Por eso vuelo a veces solo por los mares**

 **Miedo me da que tú dejes de quererme**

 **Por eso rezo a Kamisama para que nunca nos separe**

 **Elevas mi ki fuera de este planeta por ti viajaría a Namek ida y vuelta**

 **Junto las esferas y le pido un deseo**

 **Que sigas a mi lado es todo lo que quiero**

 **Mi Bulma yo por siempre tu Vegeta**

 **De corazón guerrero pero alma de poeta**

 **Aunque mi planeta ya no exista por Freezer inmundo**

 **No importa desde hoy tú vas a ser mi mundo**


End file.
